fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Gristle the Wolverine
Gristle the Wolverine was the second-born son of Ignora and Stern, and the brother of three siblings: Rage, Churl and Crank. He dreamed of becoming a hero to his people, and his violence only manifested in times of defense or when hunting. Him and Rage often fought but nevertheless they cared deeply for one another as brothers often do. When the Usurper came to obtain a mystical object on their continental home, he attacked numerous cities, including Soldokna. Soldokna suffered the worse of the villages attacked, partially due to their species' natural aggressiveness leading to violence escalating. Gristle saw this as his chance to become the hero he always wanted to be but unfortunately he was not trained well-enough to handle the robot invaders, and soon succumbed to their attacks. In the end, Gristle, his parents and two of his siblings perished - only Rage survived the onslaught out of their entire family. While this ended Gristle's story, his demise continues to fuel Rage's hatred of the Usurper, and his demand for the being's life in retribution. Personality Gristle was an inspirational individual, aspiring to become a hero of his people when he grew up. Surprisingly for one of his kind, he was able to keep his violent nature in check, only letting it emerge in times of required defense for his town or when on the hunt. His personality directly clashed with that of his older brother, Rage, and the two often fought, though not out of a lack of love for one another. Unfortunately, his desire to play the hero directly led to his death, when he attempted to stop the Usurper's robots, only to be cut down where he stood. Abilities As a member of the Oloshka Wolverine species, Gristle possessed all of their natural abilities; although he was a very promising individual, he did not get the chance to be fully trained in technique before his untimely demise. Burrowing Using his dual hand claws, Gristle could burrow into the earth. This was his favorite technique, often using it outside of battle. Bull Rush Like his brother, Rage, Gristle could perform the Bull Rush, although since his rage was nowhere near the level that Rage has grown to possess, his was not nearly as powerful and only provided him with minimal protection from attack, as the barrier formed from its utilization is developed based upon and individual's negative emotions. Even so his was still pretty powerful for his age, being able to tap into his naturally violent nature. This attack consists of digging one's dual hand claws into the ground as leverage for pulling oneself forward, rushing on all fours in a furious short attack. Super strength Gristle, during his lifetime, showed a greater affinity for his species' super strength than his older brother, Rage. Had he received enough training he would have be a true powerhouse. However, as it stood he was not able to tap into it on all occasions and so his strength appeared to fluctuate, either being incredibly powerful and shredding his foes or simply putting dents in them. Enhanced durability All Wolverines possess enhanced durability, allowing them to sustain more injury before collapsing; however, given his young age, his durability was still lower than is natural for more mature members of the species, which would help in his eventual defeat and death. Resistances Being a Wolverine, Gristle possessed their natural resistances to both water and cold environments. Weaknesses Although also considered his greatest strength, his greatest weakness was his heroic personality as it led to his attempts to stop the Usurper's robots when they arrived in his hometown, whereas had he hid and/or fled he would have instead lived to fight another day, eventually gaining the strength needed to stop the Usurper singlehandedly. Behind the scenes *Gristle, like the rest of Rage's family, were created as simply backstory for why he is so enraged against "the Usurper". Instead of just being a potentially-typical "just a wolverine with (natural) anger issues" he was given a particularly tragic past to make his reactions more believable. Category:Somarinoa Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Character Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male